Everywhere
by ContessaDelicatessa
Summary: Jacen's been having reoccuring dreams of a girl named Angeline every night. Could she be real? Or is she just another figment of his wild imagination?


_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are…_

I've always been a dreamer. Ever since I could remember I've always seen and heard things that other people, including Jaina, couldn't. I tried to explain to her about my dreams but she always told me, "Jacen we may be twins and we may both be Jedi but that doesn't mean I understand your fascination with the unreal." But that's just it! It wasn't just my imagination at work. Something to do with my connection to the force enabled me to have such a vivid imagination that I even fooled myself sometimes. That's why when Angelline first appeared I thought she was just another figment of my imagination. I mean, no one could really survive 70 years in Carbon freezing; could they?

Jacen Solo staggered into his quarters at the Jedi Academy, his hair, a chaotic mess of curls and knots, was plastered to his forehead and neck with his salty, sticky, sweat. His eyes drooped and every muscle in his body trembled in a glorious fatigue. He collapsed on his bunk and let his body go slack with a deep, contented, sigh.

Today's training had been fantastic! He had pushed himself to his limits and beyond, and it had felt amazing. The force had flowed through him like never before. Despite his fatigue he felt better then he had ever felt in his whole life.

One of the reasons for his success today had probably been his partner. Dueling with Tenel Ka was like dancing with a cobra. Her liquid motions and subtle grace made her a challenge and a joy to practice with. If compatibility was judged by harmony in lightsaber practices he and Tenel Ka would be soul mates. Too bad things had to be so complicated.

As these thoughts danced around Jacen's head his body began to relax, and he soon began to slip into the real of dreams…

Jacen stepped into a misty forest of ferns and conifers. The soft sounds of song birds drifted through the air, and a soft moss carpeted the ground. He looked around in puzzlement. Where was this place? He'd never seen a place such as this in all the systems and planets he'd traveled to in his short life. So why was he dreaming of it?

"Because I brought you here," came a soft voice that resonated more within his head then in the air around him.

"Who? Who brought me here?" Jacen called into the woods, his head snapping from one side to the other in a vain attempt to look everywhere at once. "Show yourself!"

A soft laugh, like the tinkling of a Nubian wind chime echoed through the branches and a breeze tickled the ends of Jacen's shaggy hair. He reached out with the force, and felt a subtle presence, but he was unable to lock on to it's location. "Behind you, Jacen," came the voice, this time louder and more direct.

Jacen pivoted around, eyes wide and senses alert. There standing before him stood a petite figure, smiling sweetly with the glint of mischief in her eyes. Her short blonde hair was flowing in the breeze and her soft, moss green eyes watched him with a barely contained laughter.

Jacen frowned in puzzlement, who was this girl and why was he dreaming of her? Was she just a dream, or something more real?

"Well, aren't we full of questions," the girl said in a mirthful tone. "I can't keep you long. All I can say is; no I'm not a figment of your imagination, and yes I'm real. My name is Angeline. I'll tell you more later." And with that she disappeared and the dream began to fade.

"Jacen!" came Jaina's wakeup call accompanied by a series of loud nocks that sounded more like lasers hitting a blast door. "It's eight o'clock! Come on get up already!"

"Hold on Jay," Jacen called out groggily. He sat up with a yawn. 'What a weird dream,' he thought to himself as he pulled on a shirt and walked towards the door. 'It felt almost real.' As he opened the door to join his twin sister he didn't notice the blue shadow following him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (wahhhhhhhh!) George Lucasdoe, and I don't own the song "Everwhere" by Michele Branch either. I'm not making any money on this. Heck, I'm not making any money period!


End file.
